


You're standing

by WindyRein



Series: Twisted Thoughts & Mangled Dreams [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Grief/Mourning, POV Second Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 14:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10165544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindyRein/pseuds/WindyRein
Summary: You're standing in the rain





	

**Author's Note:**

> That poem I wrote at 23 after the dog that'd been in our family since I was seven had to be put down.

You’re standing in the shower with water running down your face.

_(you’re standing in the darkness)_

You’re standing in line staring at nothing.

_(you’re standing in a graveyard)_

You’re standingwalkingrunning in the fog with panicked breaths.

_(you’re howling your grief out to the world)_

You’re standing _(in the dark)_ numb, waiting... _(tearing sorrow inside)_

Waiting for it to end.

**Author's Note:**

> Missed tags are appreciated and reviews are loved.


End file.
